Some prerecorded media, such as CD-ROMs and the various DVD formats, contain descriptive information (e.g., title, # of tracks, length) about the program(s) recorded on the media. This descriptive information allows a user to more accurately control the playing or reproduction of programs recorded on the media. Unfortunately, some prerecorded media, such as audio CDs or LaserDisks, do not include such descriptive information.
If a user wishes to incorporate content-descriptive information from, e.g., audio CDs or LaserDisks, then the data may be manually entered. For example, computer programs are known which utilize a computer's CD-ROM reader to identify the number of tracks and length of each track of an audio CD and store this information on a hard disk. Disadvantageously, a user must then manually type in the title and song names of the audio CD. The title and song names are then stored.
Therefore, it is seen as desirable to derive descriptive information relating to media content without requiring user intervention. It is also desirable to provide such content-descriptive data in a form which may be readily displayed on-screen.